Silicone elastomers find wide applicability due to their varied and desirable properties. Silicone elastomers can be prepared from compositions including organopolysiloxanes having alkenyl groups, organohydrogenpolysiloxanes, catalysts and optionally inorganic fillers.
For example, WO2013/137473 relates to silicone elastomer compositions and elastic material for medical devices and medical tubes. This publication discloses elastomer compositions including organopolysiloxanes having alkenyl groups, organohydrogenpolysiloxanes, inorganic fillers and catalysts. The cured products are characterized as having hardness of 40 or greater, a breaking elongation of 500% or greater, no yield point and a tensile strength of 7.0 MPa or greater. The tensile strength is particularly preferably from 8.25 to 14.0 MPa. The silicone elastomeric products are disclosed for use in medical tubes, among other uses.
However, a continuing need exists for silicone elastomers having appropriate properties for medical device applications, among others.